Among game apparatus systems, there have been a game apparatus system in which, in accordance with playing of the game, relevant data such as various setting information, instructions against the game generated in response to various manipulations by a player, information indicative of progress of the game and the like are generated. Such a game apparatus system is generally constituted such that a recording device for recording data can be mounted on the game apparatus system. Therefore, when the game is interrupted, the generated relevant data can be recorded in the recording device. Accordingly, once the relevant data is recorded in the recording device, with the use of the relevant data recorded in the recording device, at the time of playing the game again, it is unnecessary to start the game again from the beginning of the game and the game can be continued from the state at a point of time of interruption. Further, to start the game again using a different game device, the game can be started from the interrupted state with the use of the relevant data.
Incidentally, a user of the game device is apt to purchase various kinds of game software and enjoy them. In this case, the recording of the relevant data becomes necessary for each game. However, the recording capacity of the recording device is limited and hence, the data content of the relevant data which can be recorded is limited. Accordingly, to prevent an occurrence of a trouble that the recording of the relevant data becomes impossible at the time of interruption of the game, it becomes necessary to always prepare a new recording device. Further, to enjoy a large number of games, as a result, a large number of recording devices for recording the relevant data corresponding to various game softwares are required. To cope with such a situation, it becomes necessary to prepare and store the recording devices corresponding to game softwares respectively.
However, this kind of recording device is generally offered to the user from a game apparatus system maker as an accessory of the game apparatus system or an option. On the other hand, game software used in the game apparatus system is offered to the user from a software maker who produces such game software in a form of a recording medium such as a CD-ROM which records the software. That is conventionally, the recording device has been offered irrelevant to the recording medium which records the software. Accordingly, the preparation of the recording devices and the storage of the recording devices which record the relevant data in relation to the corresponding game software must be performed by the user himself or herself.
However, this kind of game apparatus system is used in a wide age groups from infants to elderly people or the game is used by a plurality of members in a family. Accordingly, it becomes necessary that the preparation and the storage of the recording device can be performed easily by anybody with as least special burden as possible.
Such a problem is not limited to game software. For example, the game apparatus system is originally an information processing apparatus and hence, the game apparatus system can be used in other purposes other than games such as the reproduction of images, the reproduction of sounds, the communication or other information processing, for example. In such a case, the recording device can be used for recording relevant data generated along with performing of various processing. Here, the above-mentioned problem also arises. Further, In the case that the game is performed using a personal computer, then relevant data generated along with performing of the game is recorded and the game is started again using the game apparatus system, this problem also arises. Further, in a reverse case, that is, in the case relevant data generated in the game apparatus system is recorded and the game is performed on a personal computer using the relevant data, a similar problem arises.